Drug Ballad
by hedtia
Summary: Ein von allem genervter Harry Potter kehrt nach Jahren unter Zwang nach Hogwarts zurück. Dort muss er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen
1. Kapitel 1

DRUG BALLAD 

Autor: Angel-liam

Rating: R (wegen Sprache)

Pairing: keines 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, alles den anderen!*schnief*

A/N: Okay, ich hab mich tatsächlich an eine rangewagt! Gestern war so ein Scheiß Wetter, deshalb hab ich mich drangesetzt und einfach mal drauf losgeschrieben ... ihr seht, was daraus geworden ist ... 

Ein Reisendank noch an Snuffi, die mich dazu ermutigt hat, das hier onzustellen .... *sichversteckenwill*.... fangen wir einfach an, bevor wir alles noch verschlimmern ...

*************

Wieder eine dieser Nächte. Eine dieser undurchdringlichen, dieser undurchschaubaren. Es war eine Nacht wie jede, in dieser großen Stadt. Einer Stadt, in der keiner auf jeden und jeder auf keinen achtet. Blitzlichtgewitter am Tag, Bandenhölle am Abend. 

Und mittendrin er. Der große Held, den alle schon längst vergessen hatten. Hatte er sich das nicht immer gewünscht? Ja, damals, vor dieser Tragödie... Früher wollte er einfach nur glücklich sein. Mit seinen Freunden, und allen seinen Lieben. Wo waren diese Lieben jetzt hin? Hatten ihn eiskalt im Stich gelassen, als es drauf ankam. Und was war nun aus diesen feinen Leuten geworden? 

Die einen waren Auroren, die eigentlich nur noch dazu da waren, einen schönen Eindruck zu machen, da er ja schon die Drecksarbeit erledigt hatte. Die anderen waren hohe Ministeriumsbeamte in einem ach so hoch bezahlten Job, der sie doch einfach nur ankotzte und sie sich dann einfach weibliche oder männliche Nutten besorgten, um überhaupt irgendwen zu ficken, wenn ihre Alten daheim schon nicht wollten. 

Wieder andere hatten wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen - sie waren Lehrer  geworden. Und das nicht irgendwo, nein, das am wunderbaren Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und noch irgendsowas Kotzhaftes, das er sich noch nie hatte merken können. Sie konnte man wirklich nur bemitleiden. Ha! Wenn er daran dachte, dass sie irgendwann dann  die Bälger ihres missgeborenen Jahrgangs unterrichten durften, konnte er nur schadenfroh lachen. Sie waren doch selber schuld, sie hätten sich auch was anderes aussuchen können. 

Und was machte er? Tja, das war eine gute Frage. Wirklich Leben konnte er es nicht nennen. Er wohnte in einer abgewrackten Bruchbude, die beim nächsten großen Sturm wahrscheinlich zusammenbrechen würde. Sein Job? Hmhm, nach den anfänglichen wirklich seriösen Arbeiten als Kellner, Bauarbeiter oder - das hatte er schon längst wieder vergessen, was noch alles - hatte er nun etwas gefunden, was er mehr oder weniger _gerne tat, besser gesagt musste er dafür nicht so eine Kraft aufbringen wie für seine vorherigen Jobs. Alte Frauen ficken hatte er schon immer gekonnt. Okay, nicht alte Frauen, aber zumindest Frauen. Und wenn man die alte Schnepfe von Hauslehrerin noch zu alt zählte und nicht zu steinalt, dann hatte er es wirklich schon vorher gemacht. _

Im Grunde konnte man sagen, dass er mindestens genauso gut wie ein Auror bezahlt wurde. Reiche, alte Frauen, deren Männer es nicht mehr brachten und die noch mal dieses einzigartige Gefühl erleben wollten. Tja, und es gab nichts, das er besser konnte. Alten Wracks ihren letzten „Höhepunkt", wie sie es so schön nennen, zu bescheren, bevor sie entweder endgültig abkratzen oder einfach nur reumütig zu ihren Versagern zurückkehrten. Aber ihm sollte es recht sein, seine Abende waren ausgebucht, jeden Tag eine andere und wenn sie wirklich nicht genug kriegen konnten, dann schob er am Vor- oder Nachmittag auch noch eine dazwischen, es war ja nicht so, dass er das nicht könnte. 

Warum er das überhaupt machte? Nur um sich am Leben zu halten? Ach Quatsch! Wie konnte man denn so was von ihm denken. Nein, er finanzierte sich damit seinen eigenen Kick. Diese Frauen abzufertigen brachte zwar ihnen alles - keine hatte sich danach jemals beschwert - aber dass es ihm genauso erging, das konnte er wirklich nicht behaupten. Er brauchte schon einen anderen Kick. Einen magischen. Genannt Flash. Vor ein paar Jahren ganz neu auf den Markt gekommen. Erst als Designerdroge verachtet, nun sein ganz spezielles Lieblingsmittelchen. Er konnte wirklich behaupten, er hatte sich durch alles durchgeschnüffelt, doch das war wirklich das beste. Klein, unscheinbar, unauffällig zu nehmen, ideal einfach. 

Halt, war nicht das der Grund damals gewesen? Der Grund für das alles hier? Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann schon, aber er wollte sich nicht an diese Idioten zurückerinnern, er hatte sich damals genug darüber aufgeregt und es gut verdrängt, da musste er es jetzt nicht wieder ausgraben, nur weil er darüber nachdachte. 

Warum er darüber nachdachte? Tja, eine gute Frage. Er lag auf seiner stinkenden Couch und hatte sich gerade mal wieder ein bisschen Flash reingezogen. Das bewirkte bei ihm immer die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen. Einmal hatte er sogar geglaubt, Voldemort vor sich stehen zu sehen. Was natürlich unmöglich war, da er ihn schon lange kaltgemacht hatte - und er musste wirklich zugeben, dass er sich damals etwas zuviel davon reingeknallt hatte. Mehr als nur die volle Dröhnung. Aber was soll's? Er hatte es überlebt, nicht wahr? Also konnte es doch nun echt egal sein. 

Wann hatte das alles angefangen? Also, dann kramen wir doch mal im Gehirnstübchen - Gott, was für ein Wort, warum konnte man dieses Sprichwort nicht einfach anders nennen? Es war einfach ein viel zu netter Ausdruck für so einen trostlosen, hirnlosen Kopf wie seinen, der einfach nur Tag für Tag zugedröhnt war. Aber nun wieder zurück .... wo waren wir? Achja, genau, bei damals. Tja, wann war's? Genau, zwei Tage vor seinem fulminanten Abschluss von dieser Schule - Hogwarts, dessen Beinamen er jetzt schon ganz vergessen hatte. Er hatte gerade Voldemort, den Arsch, umgelegt und dank diesem Typen hatten ihn Kopfschmerzen bis zum Umfallen geplagt. Unser werter Schuldirektor hatte es auf die Verbindung mit diesem Hirni zurückgeführt, die zwischen uns geherrscht hatte. Aha, also zuerst jahrelange Albträume und dann ach noch Kopfschmerzen! Na danke!

**********

*ausihremversteckhrauskriech* Schreibt mir eure Meinung! BITTE!! Ich flehe darum, denn ihr entscheidet, ob ich das, was ich schon weitergeschrieben hab, onstelle oder nicht ... 


	2. Kapitel 2

DRUG BALLAD 

Autor: Angel-liam

Rating: R (wegen Sprache)

Pairing: keines 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, alles den anderen!*schnief*

A/N: Hmhm, irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass dieser Teil nicht mehr so gut ist wie der erste ... ich hoffe, ihr lest es trotzdem ... 

Wie immer noch ein Riesendank an Snuffi, meine liebe Beta!*knuddel*

*************

Was zuvor geschah: 

Wann hatte das alles angefangen? Also, dann kramen wir doch mal im Gehirnstübchen - Gott, was für ein Wort, warum konnte man dieses Sprichwort nicht einfach anders nennen? Es war einfach ein viel zu netter Ausdruck für so einen trostlosen, hirnlosen Kopf wie seinen, der einfach nur Tag für Tag zugedröhnt war. Aber nun wieder zurück .... wo waren wir? Achja, genau, bei damals. Tja, wann war's? Genau, zwei Tage vor seinem fulminanten Abschluss von dieser Schule - Hogwarts, dessen Beinamen er jetzt schon ganz vergessen hatte. Er hatte gerade Voldemort, den Arsch, umgelegt und dank diesem Typen hatten ihn Kopfschmerzen bis zum Umfallen geplagt. Unser werter Schuldirektor hatte es auf die Verbindung mit diesem Hirni zurückgeführt, die zwischen uns geherrscht hatte. Aha, also zuerst jahrelange Albträume und dann ach noch Kopfschmerzen! Na danke!

**************

Zwei Tage vor diesem ehrenwerten Abschied also hatte er versucht, sich irgendwie zu entspannen und dieses schreckliche Pochen aus seinem leeren Hirn zu kriegen, und hatte sich eben irgendwie beschäftigt, auch wenn es noch so langweilig war. Zuerst war er stundenlang im Bett gelegen, dann hatte er nen Koller gekriegt und war zum See geflüchtet, hatte aber solche Kopfschmerzen, dass er  Angst hatte, beim Schwimmen unterzugehen – damals war er noch jung und dumm, heute würde er es jederzeit machen – na ja, irgendwie war er dann auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen – endlich mal eine gescheite! – sich zu besaufen, um den Schmerz aus dem Hirn zu kriegen. Und wo konnte man sich damals legal – irgendwann würde Snape ja dann merken, dass da ein bisschen was aus seiner Vorratskammer fehlte -  einen ansaufen?? Natürlich! In den drei Besen.

Gesagt, getan, er war da hingegangen und nachdem er schon das fünfte Butterbier intus hatte und seine Kopfschmerzen immer noch nicht aufgehört hatten, wollte er schon Tom anhauen, ihm was stärkeres zu besorgen, als sich dieser Typ da neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Man hatte ihm schon von weitem angesehen, dass es ein kleiner Großstadtfuzzy war, der gerne mit seinem Geld angab. Sein Umhang war aus feinem Zwirn gewesen- er hat sogar den hochgelobten von Malfoy übertroffen und das will was heißen, wenn man diesen ach so tollen „mein Vater ist reich und hat ihn mir geschenkt"-Stofffetzen übertrumpfen kann. Seine hintergegeelten Haare und sein schleimiges Gesicht hatten auch für einen ausgewogenen Lebensstil gezeugt. Der Typ hatte sich einfach neben ihn gesetzt und eindringlich angeschaut. Er selbst hatte ihn auch angeschaut – bessergesagt angegafft – und war einfach nur überrumpelt gewesen, dass sich jemand neben ihn gesetzt hatte – er musste zu seiner eigenen Verteidigung sagen, dass die Butterbiere dann doch nicht so schwach gewesen waren. 

Nach ein wenig Geschwätz über Name und so weiter – er hieß Ronny, jedenfalls nannte er sich so – war das Vorspiel vorbei gewesen und es ging zur Sache. Er hatte gefragt, ob er seine Kopfschmerzen nicht wirksam loswerden wollte – damals als kleiner dummer Junge hatte er sich nicht darum gekümmert, woher der Typ wusste, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Nach anfänglichem Zögern, das den Typen nur noch schiefer grinsen hatte lassen, hatte er – jetzt konnte er sich selbst nicht mehr erklären, warum er mit so einem dummen, kleinen Hirn wirklich so etwas gescheites gemacht hatte – eingewilligt und der Typ hatte ihm ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand gedrückt. Sie hatten bezahlt und waren in eine Seitengasse gegangen. Der Typ hatte ihm ein kleines Gefäß – ähnlich einer Spritze, nur viel viel kleiner, fast wie eine Murmel – in die Hand gedrückt und ihm genau gezeigt, wie viele dieser kleinen weißen Kristalle er hineinfüllen durfte. Das beste an diesen Kristallen und auch an der ganzen Methode war ja, dass er einfach nur – sogar Zauberstablos! – das Wort ‚accenso' sagen musste und schon war das Zeug in seiner Blutbahn. Keine Einstiche, kein Schmerz, alles wunderbar. 

Und es war und ist immer noch der größte Kick! Man glaubt fast, man verbrennt innerlich ... und das beste: Dieser Kick hält fünf Stunden lang, ohne dass es groß auffällt. Man fühlt sich, als hätte man gerade den besten Sex jeher gehabt. 

Tja, nur leider sollte man diesen Kick nicht genau vor einer Abschlussfeier einschmeißen, denn anscheinend halten sich bei einem solchen Anlass nicht alle Leute da auf, wo sie es sollen. Wie zum Beispiel ein gewisser Schuldirektor und seine Stellvertreterin! Und wie es für diese zwei scheinheiligen Typen so typisch war, sprachen sie einen nicht gleich drauf an, sondern warteten darauf, bis der richtige Augenblick gekommen war. Mit einem kleinen Satz, als sie einem das Abschlusszertifikat übergeben, bedeuten sie einem, was noch kommen würde und man kann schon ahnen, wie das ablaufen würde. 

Es war gekommen, wie es komme musste. Eine stundenlange Strafpredigt, die damit geendet hatte, dass er einfach wutentbrannt das ‚tolle' Büro von diesem Arsch namens Direktor verlassen hatte und sich in sein Zimmer verkrochen hatte, wo er sich gleich den nächsten Flash gegeben hatte – wieviele Stunden waren nun dazwischen gewesen? Er wusste es nicht mehr, denn zählen hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange nicht mehr können. 

In dieser Nacht war er anscheinend noch irgendwie – er konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern - zu seiner Hauslehrerin gegangen und hatte sie flachgelegt. Heute konnte er es nur noch auf zuviel Flash zurückführen, doch im Grunde hatte es seinen heutigen Beruf zugrunde gelegt. Ein rührender Umstand, wie er süffisant lächelnd dachte, während er hier auf dieser Couch gerade wieder die Anfänge dieses endgeilen Kicks genoss. Jetzt, wo er sich wieder an diese Nacht – wie oft hatten sie es getan? Dreimal? Viermal? Könnte sogar hinkommen ... – erinnerte, fragte er sich, wie er es überhaupt geschafft hatte. Irgendwie hatte er im Hinterkopf, dass sie extrem betrunken gewesen war, aber war das überhaupt möglich bei ihr? Naja, vielleicht hatte sie davor mal wieder einen draufgemacht mit Snape, das hatte sie damals öfters gemacht. Oder tat sie es vielleicht immer noch? Er wollte gar nicht dran denken, was jetzt, nach drei Jahren, zwischen den Beiden abging! Igitt! Das ging ja sogar noch über seine sowieso schon extrem versaute Vorstellungskraft!

************

Hier jetzt noch einen Riesendank an meine Reviewer!*knuddel*

Snuffkin

Kaleb

Shelley

Sssnitch

Harry

Cygna

Moria

La Rabiata

Darling   
Chillkroete

Laemmi

mastermind


End file.
